Amour d'un jour, amour de toujours
by cathielove10
Summary: Casey et Olivia sont marriées et heureuse de l'etre,au fil du temps Olivia trouve qu'elles ne passent plus beaucoup de temps ensemble et elle a peur que ça affecte leur marriage, recherchera t-elle de l'attention ailleurs?
1. Chapter 1

Amour d'un jour, amour de toujours

Chapter 1

Il était 8:30 pm,ADA Casey Novak était encore assise derrière son bureau à travailler sur des documents pour préparer la plaidoirie de demain. C'était un cas vraiment délicat. Il s'agissait d'un père qui violait de façon continue sa fille de 14 ans, pour empirer, elle était enceinte. A chaque fois que ces cas se presentaient à elle, c'était comme si elle mourrait à l'intérieur. Quand elle regardait dans les yeux de ces victimes là , tout ce qu'elle pouvait y lire était la peur , la méfiance, ces regards vides la poursuivaient longtemps après que les cas soient résolus et que les criminelles soient derrière les barreaux. Elle aimait son métier il n'y avait pas de doute, mais parfois ça demandait beaucoup trop. Aux yeux de tous, elle portait son masque d'indifférence pour pouvoir mieux affronter les victimes. Mais une fois seule dans l'intimité de son office, elle craquait, parfois elle passait des heures à pleurer. Personne ne connaissait cette facette d'elle,sauf Olivia sa femme avec laquelle partageait tout, elle était la seule à savoir lorsque Casey allait sombrer quand un cas se révélait difficile, elle savait justement quoi faire pour l'apaiser, la calmer. Casey était tomber amoureuse d'Olivia à la minute où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, c'était si bizarre, jamais elle n'aurait imaginer qu'elles se seraient marriées, car elles n'avaient pas débuter d'un bon pied. Avec le temps, elles s'étaient rendu compte de leur sentiment l'une pour l'autre. La sonnerie de portable la tira de ses pensées.

-"Novak" répondit-elle

-"Maman" disait une petite voix "Où es tu?"

C'était la voix de son fils Oliver Stacey Novak-Benson, il avait cinq ans et venait tout juste de rentrer à l'école pour la première fois.

-"Je suis au bureau Oliver, je vais rentrer dans dix minutes à la maison, mais dis moi chéri, qu'es-ce tu fais encore debout à cette heure?"

-"Je ne voulais pas aller dormir sans te me manques maman, je ne te vois plus, Je voulais te montrer ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui."

-"C'est vraiment gentil mon coeur, mais tu dois te coucher, il se fait tard tu sais, et demain tu dois aller à l'école."

-"Tu ne veux pas me voir ce soir?" dit Oliver un peu déçu.

-"Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est parceque tu dois te lever tot demain matin"

-"Ok" dit-il d'une voix résignée

-"Je te promets qu'on passera tout l'après-midi ensemble demain"

-"Promis?" demanda t-il avec une feinte de joie.

-"Promis"

Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Casey imaginant le visage excité de son fils.

-"Ok"

-"Maintenant, vas te coucher" dit-elle "Où est maman?"

-"Elle est à coté, je te la passe, je t'aime maman"

-"Je t'aime aussi" répondit Casey "Bonne nuit"

A chaque fois que son fils lui disait qu'il l'aimait,ce qui était très souvent son coeur explosait de joie, d'amour, de fierté.

-"Case?"

C'était la voix d'Olivia, elle prononçait son nom comme une douce chanson, et comme toujours le fait d'entendre sa voix faisait virevolter son coeur comme une adolescente amoureuse, meme après tout ce temps ensemble, Olivia avait toujours cet effet sur elle.

-"Hé, ça va?"

-"Oui" répondit Olivia. "Chérie, il se fait tard ,qu'es-ce que tu fais encore au bureau?"

-"Je travaillais sur quelques dossiers importants"

-"Il est presque neuf heures, viens à la maison"

C'était plus une prière, une supplication qu'un ordre.

-"ok, de toute fa?on j'ai terminé,j'arrange mes dossiers , et je sors"

-"Fais attention veux tu?"

-"T'en fais pas mon amour ,rien ne m'arrivera, vas te coucher, j'arrive"

-"ok bye" dit Olivia

-"A toute à l'heure"

45 minutes plus tard

Casey venait de stationer sa voiture dans l'allée de la maison derrière celle d'Olivia. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et vit qu'il était 9:15. Le quartier était silencieux à cette heure, seul les lumières qui brillaient à l'intérieur des maisons prouvaient qu'il y avait souffle de vie. Elle retira les clefs du contact de la voiture et descendit avec sa serviette en main, et se dirrigea vers la maison. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure , entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Une faible lumière venant du salon attira son attention. Elle déposa son sac la petite table qui se trouvait près de l'escalier. Olivia s'était endormie sur le canapé, elle ressemblait à un enfant pensa Casey en s'approchant d'elle, elle s'assit au bord du canapé pour l'admirer un instant, poussa les cheuveux rebels de son visage, elle avait l'air angélique et paraissait plus jeune. Casey sentit son coeur se gonfler d'amour devant cette vision si innocente de sa femme. Elle était chanceuse se dit-elle. A contre-coeur, elle décida de la réveiller.

-"Liv" murmura t-elle, en la secouant doucement "chérie réveilles toi"

Olivia ouvrit lentement ses yeux et vit le visage de sa femme penché sur elle

-"Case" dit-elle d'une voix ensomeillée "je t'attendais et je me suis endormie, désolée"

Elle était assise maintenant

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu aurais dû te coucher"

-"Je voulais faire ça avant" Un faible sourire prit naissance sur son visage, en s'avançant plus près de Casey.

-"Faire quoi?" répliqua doucement celle-ci.

-"Ca" lui répondit Olivia en se penchant vers elle pour prendre ses lèvres dans un doux baiser qui dura une éternité.

Lorqu'elles se séparèrent, il y eut un momet de silence chargé d'émotions, leur fronts se frolaient

Casey rompit le silence

-"Ca fait si longtemps" soupira -t-elle

Olivia caressa doucement son visage, Casey couvrit la main d'Olivia de la sienne comme pour mieux la sentir plus près, pour ressentir cette douce sensation quand elle la touchait.

-"Oui" murmura Olivia tout bas,"trop longtemps..."

Voilà près d'un mois qu'elles n'avaient pa fait l'amour, elles se voyaient à peine ces jours-ci, n'était-ce pas leur rencontre durant le boulot et le soir quand elles rentraient très tard à la maison avec des tonnes de dossiers sur lesquelles travailler, elles ne se voyaient presque pas. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps libre à passer ensemble.

-"Liv, tu dois te coucher, viens dans la chambre" proposa -t-elle en se levant

Olivia se leva, mais trébucha contre elle, elle la retint juste à temps pour l'empecher de tomber. Elles se retrouvèrent dans une position très intime , les mains de Casey la retenaient fermement mais doucement à la ceinture, et ses mains étaient inconsiemment placés autour du cou de celle-ci. Un courant les traversa violemment.

-"Casey..." dit Olivia dans un souffle

-"Oui" murmura-t-elle perdant tout le controle de ses sens.

Un fol désir grandissait en elles, elles se perdaient l'une dans le regard de l'autre, leur visages étaient proches, leur souffle se melaient, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné qui éveillaient maintenant tous leur sens si longtemps corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre.

-"Je t'aime" gémit Olivia

-"Je t'aime aussi" Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres "tu me manques tellement" disait-elle d'une voix presque plaintive

Elles s'embrassèrent une fois de plus.

-"Case" commença Olivia "vas te changer, je vais te préparer quelque chose en attendant ,ok?"

-"ok..."murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche partageant un dernier baiser.

Elle se dirrigea vers leur chambre, quelques minutes plus tard le bruit du ruissellement de l'eau de la salle de bain parvenait au détective là où elle se trouvait. Elle se rendit alors dans la cuisine.

30 minutes plus tard

Olivia se tenait près d'une fenetre, une tasse de chocolat en main, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle n'entendit pas Casey s'approcher. Elle ne se rendit compte que lorsque celle-ci se tint derrière elle et l'enlaça doucement joignant ses mains sur son ventre et déposa un petit baiser sur son cou. Elle sentit son corps réagir à ce geste si simple pourtant si intime. Elle aimait sentir la présence de la femme qu'elle aimait autour d'elle, elle se sentait en sécurité.

-"Ca va?" murmura Casey à son oreille

-"Oui je pense" avec une note un peu triste dans la voix

-"Chérie ne me mens pas s'il te plait , je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, je t'ai vu toute à l'heure" dit-elle doucement "parles moi Liv"

C'était dit comme une prière

-"Casey, je peux te poser une question?"

-"Bien sûre"

-"Et s'il te plait Case, dis moi la vérité"

-"Comme toujours"

-"Tu m'aimes?"

-"Bon sang! quelle question, mais bien sûre que je t'aime"

-"Je sais, mais ce que je veux dire c'est si tu es toujours amoureuse de moi?


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir envoyée vos reviews, ça veut dire bcp pour moi, je ne suis pas encore un crivain compl te, j'esp re l'etre avec le temps, et d sol e jpour tout ce temps, je suis l'unniversité donc j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Merci à vous tous**

CHAPTER 2

Olivia se tenait près d'une fenêtre, une tasse de chocolat en main, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle n'entendit pas Casey s'approcher. Elle ne se rendit compte que lorsque celle-ci se tint derrière elle et l'enlaça doucement joignant ses mains sur son ventre et déposa un petit baiser sur son cou. Elle sentit son corps réagir ce geste si simple pourtant si intime. Elle aimait sentir la présence de la femme qu'elle aimait autour d'elle, elle se sentait en sécurité .

-"Ca va?" murmura Casey son oreille

-"Oui je pense" avec une note un peu triste dans la voix

-"Chérie ne me mens pas s'il te plait , je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, je t'ai vu toute l'heure" dit-elle doucement "parles moi Liv"

C'était dit comme une prière

-"Casey, je peux te poser une question?"

-"Bien sure"

-"Et s'il te plait Case, dis moi la vérité "

-"Comme toujours"

-"Tu m'aimes?"

-"Bon sang! quelle question, mais bien sure que je t'aime"

-"Je sais, mais ce que je veux dire c'est si tu es toujours amoureuse de moi?

-"Liv" dit casey en la pivotant doucement face à elle," Je t'aime mon coeur, je suis toujours amoureuse de toi autant qu'au premier jour" elle prit une pause "et même plus" finit elle par murmurer tout en lui caressant le visage. "Qu'est ce qui t'as fait penser à une chose pareille?" continua-t-elle d'un ton inquiet "J'ai fait quelque chose? dis moi s'il te plait."

-"Non, non"intervint Olivia "Tu n'as rien fait, c'est juste que je suis un peu concernée ces jours ci Case, on ne se voit presque pas,on ne se communique plus comme avant,et on a rarement le temps de passer ensemble. On manque a notre fils cherie, il me manque aussi et je suis sure qu'il te manque aussi, j'ai peur tu sais"

-" je sais Liv, mais c'est pas une raison d'avoir peur, ce manque de temps, ca ne va pas durer toute notre vie"

- "Oui mais en attendant on rate les étapes les plus importantes dans la vie de notre fils, en plus des foyers sont détruits pour des choses moins importantes que celles la, c'est ce qui m'attère, je sais qu'on aime toutes les deux nos boulots, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils passent avant notre famille,j'ai peur que le travaille nous éloigne, je ne veux pas qu'on soit des etrangères l'une pour l'autre, et crois moi le travail excessif a cet effet sur les familles. Tu comprends mon point de vue?"

-"T'as tout à fait raison,je suis vraiment désolée, ces derniers temps, je me suis laissée emporter par le boulot, pardonnes moi veux tu?" dit-elle lentement " je m'en veux de t'avoir fait penser tout ca, je t'aime tellement Liv,tu n'imagines pas combien. je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi, je ne voudrais rien faire qui pourrait nuire à notre amour ou mettre en péril notre marriage, Oliver et toi, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai,je vous aime plus que ma propre vie. S'il te plait chérie ne doute pas de mon amour pour toi, je t'en prie, c'est l'une des choses qui peut me ronger le coeur d'une minute a l'autre, je t'aime tu m'entends,je t'aime..." elle déposait de petits baisers sur sa jougs, son cou "je t'aime..."

-"je t'aime aussi, et pardonnes moi si je tai fait peur aussi, mais..."

-" calmes toi chérie,rien de tel ne va nous arriver, je te le promets, et saches que rien ne peut affecter mes sentiments pour toi"  
elle souleva doucement son menton " regardes moi, pour moi, tu passes avant tout et je ne changerai ca pour rien au monde.

Olivia sentit son corps se fusioner sous le regard d'amour que Casey posait sur elle, et pour tout reponse,elle captura tendrement les lèvres de cette derniere dans un baiser brulant, ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin sous la chemise de nuit que portait Casey, parcourant son ventre, elle remonta doucement vers le haut, caressa ses seins nus sous le tissus, empoignant un doucement de sa main,faisant de petits cercles sur son auréole, jouant un jeu sensuel avec son téton en erection. Casey émit un gémissement

-"Liv j'ai tellement envie de toi" murmura Casey désesperement "fais moi l'amour, s'il te plait..."

La détective la prit par la main, et se dirrigea vers leur chambre. Elles s'embrassèrent passionément comme si leur vie en dépendait. Fébrilement,Casey défit les boutons du corsage de sa femme déposant des baisers furtifs sur tout son corps, la respiration de celle si s'accélera sous l'effet éctrique des sensations qui naissaient en elle. Elle défit son soutien de gorge pour d couvrir ses seins gonflés, captura son sein dans sa bouche, puis l'autre

-"Oh... Casey" geint elle

Elle mordilla ses tétons durs et tendus, une vague de désir traversa Olivia. Elle remonta vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau,tandis que ses mains frolaient séductivement son ventre, elle était en train de défaire la fermeture de son jeans quand un portable sonna, c'était celui de casey

-" Ne réponds pas"dit Olivia contre sa bouche d'une voix empreinte de désir

-"Je dois répondre chérie, il se peut que ce soit important"

-"S'il te plait..." supplia-t-elle essayant de la retenir

-"Ca ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps" lui assura Casey en deposant un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

Elle prit son téléphone et répondit

-"Novak"

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et Olivia s'agenouilla derriere elle, l'enlaçant tendrement en jouant séductivement avec le lobe de son oreille libre.

-Um... ok" bredouilla Casey "demain matin à la premiere heure, je vous rendrai les dossiers au complet" dit elle au telephone " j'avais pas encore terminé, mais je vais y remédier tout de suite..."oui"...d'accord à demain... au revoir"

-"C'était qui?" demanda olivia

-"Donelly, je dois finaliser maintenant des dossiers importants que je dois lui rendre demain matin

-"Oh...ok" exclama faiblement Liv d'un ton déçu.

-"Liv, je suis..."

-"Non ca va " lui coupa-t-elle avec un sourire froid sur les lèvres, "comme toujours tu DOIS TRAVAILLER chérie je comprends"

Elle descendit du lit et enfila son corsage, puis se dirrigea a la sortie de la chambre. Casey se sentit coupable par le regard qu'elle vit sur le visage de sa femme.

-"Liv..." appela -t-elle

Celle ci fait semblant de ne pas entendre, poursuiva son chemin vers l'escalier sans broncher,elle la suivit

-"Liv s'il te plait, attends..."

-"Ecoute Casey, tu l'as toi même dit, tu dois travailler, donc laches moi un peu ok? j'ai besoin un peu d'air, je dois sortir d'ici"

Olivia était au bord des larmes, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en apper oive, elle etait trop fière pour cela, elle avala cette envie de pleurer qui lui faisait si mal à la gorge, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, pas après tout ce qui vient de se dire entre elles tout l'heure.

-"Olivia"

Elle ne répondit pas, sortit et claqua la porte derrière elle pour s'évanouir dans la fraicheur de New York, le coeur triste,avec pour seule compagnie les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses jougs.

Casey pour sa part s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier, sa tête entre ses mains d'un air désesper . Elle venait de tout foutre en l'air, elle haissait quand Olivia souffrait, surtout si elle en était la cause. Cette femme est tout pour elle, elle lui a tant donné , de l'amour,un fils,un foyer. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle la remerciait, elle ne méritait pas ca se dit-elle.  
Elle se leva et remonta les marches, il fallait qu'elle répare le dégat qu'elle a causé , et au plus vite possible. Depuis un certain temps, le travail empiétait sur sa vie privée avec ses rentrées tardives, ou encore quand elle apportait des tonnes de dossiers la maison qui prenait tout son temps. En autre terme, elle travaillait 7/7 et presque 24/24.

En passant dans l'allée,elle sarrêta devant la chambre d'Oliver, il etait profondément endormi, Casey s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur son front, remontant la couverture sur lui,elle sortit et ferma doucement la porte derriére elle.

Pendant ce temps, les pas d'Olivia la conduisit dans un bar, elle s'assit pour commander un boisson, elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour apaiser cette douleur qui était pire qu'une douleur physique. le barman s'approcha d'elle

-"Un gyn-tonic s'il vous plait"

-"Tout de suite" répondit le celui ci

Il lui fixa le boisson en un rien de temps

-"Merci" dit-elle en retour

Elle buvait a petite gorgée, balayant le bar du regard quand une femme plutot séduisante avançait dans sa direction

-"bonsoir" dit l'inconnue aux yeux bleu lui souriant

-"bonsoir" repondit olivia

-"Cette place est prise?" demanda la femme a Olivia en désignant le siège près d'elle

-"Non, bien sure que non,mettez vous l'aise"

-"Samantha" dit la femme en lui tendant sa main "Samantha Blake, mes amis m'appellent Sam"

Olivia lui sourit et accepta sa main

-"Olivia Benson, vous pouvez m'appeler Liv"

-"Enchantée Liv, que dirais tu...?" Elle s'arrêta brusquement "Je peux te tutoyer pas vrai?"

-"Ouais"

-"Bien alors, que dirais tu donc si je t'offre un second verre?" dit Sam d'une voix seductive

-"Et si je te l'offrais de preference" jouant son petit jeu


	3. Chapter 3

Brusquement Olivia se réveilla, elle chercha des yeux son horloge pour lui indiquer l'heure, mais il ne se trouvait pas à sa place habituelle, elle se retourna un instant,quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait. Il faisait noir dans la chambre ou elle se trouvait. Elle enregistra un movement à l'autre bout du lit et un faible gémissement parvint à son oreille. Tout d'un coup, les évenements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire.

_"Oh non…!" murmura-t-elle " Non, non… Oh mon Dieu" continua-t-elle d'un ton desespéré.

Elle était toute nue, 'par tous les dieux' pensa-t-elle, 'comment puis-je me laisser aller à ce point?, Casey… Oh non…'

Elle n'est jamais rentrée chez elle après sa dispute avec sa femme.. Il est vrai qu'elle était fachée, mais pas au point de la tromper bon sang. Elle venait d'envoyer à l'eau toutes les promesses qu'elle lui avait faite le jour de leur mariage. Elle se leva du lit et entreprit de s'habiller.

_"Olivia" appela une voix ensomeillée de l'autre coté du lit "tu t'en vas déjà?"

_ "Ecoute, je suis désolée à propos d'hier soir, je dois m'en aller" dit-elle en enfilant son corsage.

_ "Attends" dit Sam " reste encore un peu, il est tot tu sais"

_ "Je ne peux pas" répondit Olivia " Sam hier soir j'étais confuse, je …"

_ "Hier soir était merveilleuse" lui coupa la jeune femme en s'avançant vers elle, essayant de l'embrasser.

_ "Non, arrêtes, je ne peux pas, j'ai pas le droit de faire ça"

_ " Allez Olivia, c'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir quand je…"

_ " Non je te dis" tonna -t-elle plus fermement. " Ecoute" reprit-elle plus doucement " je regrette, je ne peux pas, j'ai fait une erreur, tu mérites mieux que ça, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux"

_ "Et pour quoi pas?

_ "Parceque … Parceque je suis mariée"

_ "Quoi?"

_ " je suis mariée, et évidemment je ne l'ai pas mentionné hier soir, je suis navrée. Je dois vraiment m'en aller maintenant.

Sur ces derniers mots, Olivia se retourna et sortit de la chambre, puis de l'appartement. Elle avait fermé son portable pour ne pas recevoir les appels de Casey, car elle était trop coléreuse. Elle l'ouvrit et vit plus de dix appels manqués sur son écran et pleins de messages venant de sa femme lui demandant pardon, lui disant qu'elle l'aime, la suppliant de rentrer à la maison, il y avait aussi des messages d'Elliot son partenaire et son meilleur ami lui demandant ou elle était passée. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer, elle se sentait coupable et fachée contre elle même maintenant. Quelque soit l'ampleur de sa colère contre sa femme, elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait prise, elle s'était laissée aveuglée par la colère. Elle aimait cette femme plus que la vie elle même, elle sait que Casey l'aimait aussi et qu'en réalité ce n'était pas sa faute si son travail demandait du temps, après tout , elle aussi pour sa part était la plupart du temps noyée dans son boulot. La culpabilité l'envahit de plus en plus pour la façon don't elle réagit envers elle, car des fois elle ne rentrait pas à la maison quand un cas se présentait difficil, et jamais elle ne le lui a repproché.

'Que vais je faire?' pensa-telle 'je ne peux pas rentrer comme ça à la maison.'

A ce moment précis son portable sonna, sans même regarded son caller ID, elle répondit.

_ "Benson"

_ "Liv" disait la voix inquiète d'Elliot " Ou étais tu passée? Tu n'as pas répondu à ton portable, Casey m'a appelé je ne sais combien de fois pour me demander ou tu étais"

_ "Je regrette El, Quelque chose s'est passée et je crois que j'ai tout foutu en l'air.

_ "Comment ça? Casey m'a seulement dit que vous vous êtes disputées, mais elle paraissait inquiète quand tu n'étais pas rentrée"

_ "C'est pas à cause de notre dispute"

_ " C'est quoi alors? Vaut mieux rentrer chez toi, car ta femme vient de m'appeler encore une fois au bord des larmes"

_ " je ne peux pas, pas dans cet état"

_ "Pourquoi pas? Et de quel état tu parles? Quelque chose t'es arrivée Liv?"

_ "Non , pas du tout, c'est que…j'ai en Quelque sorte … uhm…. J'ai passé la nuit avec un Quelque'un l'autre."

_ "Quoi?" s'étonna son partenaire " tu as fais quoi? T'es folle Liv?

_ " Je sais, et je m'en veux déjà pour ça crois moi, je suis dans de beaux draps"

_ " Ca tu peux le dire, Casey ne va pas être contente, ça tu peux en être sure."

_ " Ne penses tu pas que je le sais?" répliqua-t-elle dune voix mordante

Elle prit une pause, puis reprit

_ "Désolée El, je ne voulais pas te sauter dessus, c'est juste que je suis angoissée c'est tout."

_ "T'en fais pas, je te comp rends, que vas tu faire maintenant?"

_ "Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas renter à la maison comme ça"

_ "Tu veux venir chez moi, tu pourrais…"

_ " Non c'est bon" lui coupa Olivia, j'ai des habits de rechange à la station, je vais m'y rendre,prendre un bain bain et me changer"

_ "Ok"

_ " On se voit plus tard El, bye"

_ "Bye".


	4. Chapter 4

Désoléee pour le retard sulk.

**Pour la scène d'amour je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas écrire ces genres de scène là très bien et puis c'est ma première fic, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez**.

CHAPITRE 4

Dans le salon est assise Casey sur le canapé, ses jambes repliées, un coussin enlacé contre sa poitrine. Il est 6h du matin et Olivia n'est pas encore rentrée, elle l'a appelée près d'une centaine de fois, mais c'est sur sa messagerie qu'elle est tombée. Elle lui a laissée des messages, et a même appelé Elliot son partenair et meilleur ami, ce fut sans aucun succès.

_"Maman" appela une petite voix ensomeillée

Casey se retourna et vit son fils debout à l'entrée du salon avec son nounors à la main.

_"Mon chéri" dit-elle en se levant, s'avançant vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras. "Pourquoi t'es tu réveillé de si tôt?" l'embrassant sur la joug.

_"Je n'ai plus sommeil"

_"Mais mon amour, tu dors debout"

_"Je dois aller à l'école, tu as oublié?"

_"Non pas du tout, mais il est encore tôt tu ne trouves pas?"

_"Non" dit vivement Oliver.

_"Ah bon?" Eh bien ok, dans ce cas chaque matin je vais te réveiller de très très tôt" dit sa maman d'un ton enjouant

_"Non" répond-il en riant

_"Non!, mais tu viens de dire que tu peux te réveiller de bonne heure"

_"Non" continua-t-il pouffant de rire

_"Ben tu me mens dans ce cas, pas vrai?"

_"Non"

_"Mais c'es quoi alors monsieur NON?" demandant Casey qui souriait toujours à son fils

_"J'avais envie de te voir,hier tu m'as manqué maman"

_"A moi aussi tu m'as manqué mon coeur"

_"Je t'aime maman" dit Oliver déposant un baiser sur la joug de sa mère

_"Je t'aime aussi chéri, maintenant on va se préparer pour ne pas être en retard mon petit coeur"

Ils se dirrigèrent en direction de la salle de bain.

_"Mommie n'est pas là?"

_"Uh...mommie a du sortir très tôt ce matin chéri

_"Ok"

Elle mentait à son fils, et elle se sentait coupable pour cela. Son coeur serra en mentionnant sa femme. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était

10h30 AM, Bureau de Casey Novak Benson

Des piles de dossiers s'étalaient sur le bureau du procureur, mais cette dernière n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son boulot. Son esprit vagabondait a mille lieux de là. La scène de la soirée précédante avec sa femme ne cessait de se jouer, et rejouer dans sa tête. Elle se culpabilisait pour ce qui s'est passé, et elle a peur de tout perdre en une seconde ce qui lui a prit des années à construire. 'Non je dois y rémédier' se dit-elle Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans olivia et leur fils. Olivia est fachée avec elle, 'non, faché n'est même pas le mot,elle est plutôt furieuse, car jamais elle n'a passé la nuit au dehors même après leur plus grosse dispute,'Que dois je faire?'

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le téléphone, elle voulait encore la rappeler une fois de plus, mais elle ne savait plus quoi dire,le détective ne prenait aucun de ses appels. Tout d'un coup une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle savait quoi faire. Olivia ne voulait pas répondre, elle allait appeler Elliot t lui demanderais de la lui passer le téléphone. Elle prit le combiné et composa le numéro si famillier.

Pendant ce temps à la station

Olivia venait de se verser du café pour la énième fois et se dirrigea vers son bureau. Le regard perdu dans le lointain, elle n'apperçu pas le regard de ses collègues fixés sur elle de façon étrange. Elliot se rapprocha d'elle sans qu'elle se rendit compte.

_"Liv..."

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Elliot l'appeler. Pour attirer son attention, il toucha son épaule en l'appelant cette fois ci

_"Liv..." dit-il encore une fois de plus

_"Huh..." répondit celle-ci en sursautant

_"Liv ça va?" la questionna-t-elle d'un air inquiet

_"Hein... Oh... Humm... Oh oui, ça va" bégaya-t-elle

_"Ok, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler pas vrai?"

_"T'en fais pas,ça ira"

_"C'est Casey n'est-ce pas?, tu ne lui as pas encore parlé?

_"Non, j'ai pas le courage de lui faire face"

_"Tôt ou tard, il va le falloir tu sais"

_"Oui je sais, elle m'a appelée à maintes reprises et j'ai pas répondu. Que vais je lui dire? huh? 'Oh chérie hier soir j'ai baisé une autre femme c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas rentrée à la maison' Je ne veux pas la perdre El, si je lui dis la vérité, elle va me quitter, et je ne pourrais pas le supporter"

_"Moi à ta place, je lui aurais dit, même si ça allait déclencher une tempête, après la pluie c'est le beau temps. Et puis elle t'aime Liv, tu as plus de chance qu'elle te pardonne, dis lui la vérité, tu te sentiras mieux crois moi.

_"Je ne peux pas Elliot, je sais qu'elle m'aime et Dieu seul sait combien je l'aime, mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, car qu'on le veuille ou non il y a deux possibilités, c'est soit qu'elle me pardonne ou qu'elle ne me pardonne pas. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. de toute façon, elle ne le saura pas, tu ne vas pas le lui dire, de même que moi, et elle ne connait pas la personne en question"

_"Ok, ce sera comme tu veux, mais n'oublies pas dans la vie des chose étranges arrivent,qui ne risque rien rien n'a rien. Quelque soit ta décison, tu peux compter sur moi"

_"Merci El"

A ce moment précis le téléphone sur le bureau d'Elliot se mit à sonner

_"Stabler" répondit-il

_"Elliot, c'est moi Casey"

_"Hey Case, ça va?"

_"A part du fait que j'ai pas dormi hier soir, ça peut aller, écoute, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer,je..."

_"Mais non pas du tout tu ne m'ennuies pas" lui coupa-t-il "c'est ok, tu peux pas m'appeler si tu en a besoin"

_"Merci Elliot, t'es un ange, Olivia est là? j'ai essayé de l'appeler une fois de plus ce matin, je ne l'ai pas trouvée

_"Elle est là, je te la passe"

Se retournant vers Olivia il lui tendit le combiné

_"C'est pour toi Liv"

Olivia prit le téléphone

_"Casey..."

_"Liv s'il te plait ne raccroche pas, j'ai besoin de te parler chérie, je suis vraiment désolée à propos d'hier soir, je sais que j'ai dépassé les limites, je sais que j'ai eu tort d'agir ainsi, je..."

_"Casey, Casey calme toi ok, tu es dans ton office maintenant?"

_"Oui"

_"Ok, donnes moi 10 minutes, j'arrive.

10 minutes plus tards

Au moment où la porte de son office se ferma derrière sa femme, Casey se précipita dans ses bras.

_"Je suis tellement désolée" murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son cou

Olivia ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle.

_"Je te demande pardon chérie, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait" Casey sanglotait maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Olivia mourrait à l'intérieur sachant qu'elle n'a rien à lui pardonner, que c'était plutôt vice versa après qu'elle l'ait trompée.

Olivia dessera son étreinte et recula un peu, de son doigt, elle releva le menton de sa femme, l'obligeant ainsi à la regarder.

_"Case, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, au contraire, c'est à moi de me faire pardonner, j'ai mal réagi hier soir et je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir. Ne sais tu pas quand tu pleures mon coeur se déchire?" Dit-elle en lui caressant la joug "Pardonnes moi chérie" Elle déposa un baiser sur son front

_"Oh Liv... hier soir quand tu n'es pas rentrée, j'ai cru mourrir, je ne veux pas imaginer comment il est de vivre sans toi"

_"Mon amour, ne pleures pas , je t'en prie"

_"Je t'aime tellement

Leurs visages étaient seulement quelques centimètres à part.

Olivia se rapprocha de sa femme lentement avec des gestes souples, attirée par l'étrange lueur qui dansait au fonds de ses yeux verts d'emmeraudes

_"Je t'aime aussi" murmura-t-elle, lui caressant encore une fois le dessous du menton

Et sous cette simple caresse, Casey frémit de la tête au pieds

_"Liv..." geint-elle

Elle continua de la caresser, frôlant sa gorge, sa nuque avec une affolante douceur. Casey était comme prise au piège par ce regard de chocolat captivant, insistant, pénétrant, inquisiteur. Une forte tension sexuelle s'installa entre elles, une sorte d'attente fiévreuse, de force incontrolable qui les poussait l'une vers l'autre. Elle aurait du dire non, pas dans son bureau où n'importe qui pourrait arriver, mais elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'aux fortes sensations que lui procuraient les mains de sa femme qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit. A travers ses vêtements, elle sentit la chaleur délicieuse du corps d'Olivia contre le sien. Olivia l'attirait encore plus près d'elle doucement, lui appuyait contre son épaule, et se renversait sur le sofa qui se trouvait près de son bureau. Rien n'était plus délicieux, plus affolant, plus désirabe que de céder à son étreinte, de se laisser aller contre elle. Et quand elles glissèrent en arrière Casey ne tenta pas de protester et laissa Olivia se pencher sur elle et l'enlacer. Elle déposa de petits baiser sensuels sur son visage. Elles s'embrassèrent d'abord avec une douceur extrême, pour se faire de plus en plus pressant, plus exigeant. Quand Olivia défit les boutons de sa blouse pour défaire ensuite son soutien de gorge, elle se cambra pour mieux s'offrir à ses caresses, et se sentit frémir de plaisir quand ses lèvres brûlantes, descendirent lentement de son cou vers sa gorge, se posèrent avec insistance sur la chair nacrée de ses seins.

_"Oh Liv..." gémit-elle

Elle lui soufflait des mots doux à l'oreille qui l'envoyait à l'extase sublime

_"Olivia, je n'en peux plus" dit casey le souffle couppé "J'ai envie de toi, j'ai besoin de te sentir au fond de moi, s'il te plait chérie"

C'était tout ce qu'elle attendait pour accomplir sa mission. Olivia prit l'auréole de son sein dans sa bouche, mordillant doucement son téton, ce qui rendait Casey folle. Elle laissa sa main se frôler sur son ventre, ensuite doucement entre ses cuisses tandis que de son autre main elle caressait son sein libre.

_"Je t'aime" lui chuchota Olivia "Casey mon amour, je t'aime tellement, je suis folle de toi... ne me quitte pas s'il te plait, je t'aime, je t'adore"

_"Olivia..." haleta Casey d'une voix tremblante

Olivia glissa sa main dans son slip et frôla son clitoris ce qui provoqua un spasme électrique à Casey

_"Tu es si mouillée" lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille

_"Bébé s'il te plait" supplia Casey "Je n'en peux plus, prends moi chérie, je te veux maintenant"

Sur ces paroles de désir, Olivia glissa deux doigts en elle, elle haleta au contact et ses hanches se cambrèrent à la rencontre de sa main. De folles sensations la submergèrent pendant que sa femme faisait des vas et vients de ses doigts talentueux en elle. Elles s'y accordèrent d'un rythme régulier. Sa respiration devint saccadée par les vagues de langueur douces, intenses et fortes qui prenaient naissance au creux de son ventre et s'explosaient dans tout son corps au point d'en perdre conscience. Olivia ne cessait de lui chuchoter des mots tendres tandis qu'elle gémissait.

_"Liv... oh Liv... Ahhhh..."

Elle sentit le corps de son amante se contracter sous elle, elle savait à quoi s'attendre

_"Amour, regardes moi" lui dit Olivia

Elle voulait qu'elle la regarde pendant qu'elle orgasmait

Casey trembla violemment sous sa femme, criant son nom, la pressant contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Haletantes, toutes les deux restèrent là, perdues dans le regard de l'autre en silence. Le détective caressa le visage de sa tendre moitié doucement.

_"Casey" dit-elle d'un ton affectueux " ma Casey, mon bébé, mon petit coeur, je t'aime, je t'aime" murma-t-elle en déposant de léger baisers sur sa bouche. "pardonnes moi chérie" elle l'embrassa de nouveau "Je t'aime."

_"Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

_"Liv?"

_"Oui"

_"Chérie, à un moment pendant que tu me faisais l'amour, j'ai eu l'impression que t'avais peur, tu m'as dis de ne pas te quitter, pourquoi me disais tu cela? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Elle ne répondit pas

_"Bébé, parles moi, dis moi ce qui ne va pas"

_"Um...c'est... j'ai... enfin... c'est rien, ne t'en fais pas"

_"T'en es sûre?"

_"J'en suis certaine"

_"Ok" dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Elle savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité, mais elle n'allait pas la forcer à parler maintenant, mais elle se promit de découvrir ce qui tourmentait sa femme à ce point.

Je sais que je ne suis pas expérimentée, mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez de meilleurs idées, n'hésitez surtout pas à les partager avec moi. J'aimerais avoir vos opinions pour savoir si je dois continuer ou pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Je pensais continuer cette histoire, mais je crois qu'on l'a oubliée. Si vous voulez que je continue, fais moi un signe. donnes moi des idées nouvelles, car ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrrit. Trop occupée avec le boulot et l'école.


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous annoncer que je ne vais plus poster cette histoire. Thedarkangel25 pense que mon français n'est pas à la hauteur.J'avais tout terminé et étais prête à poste le reste , mais ca ne vaut pas la peine . A tous ceux qui attendaient la suite, je regretted. Merci davit porté attention à mon histoire de trois sous.


End file.
